


The Cat That Got the Cream

by keithhasaknife (bmot)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmot/pseuds/keithhasaknife
Summary: “You're always cute, yeah.” Hunk grins slowly and reaches out with two fingers to scratch under his jaw. “But being a kitty would make you extra cute.”





	The Cat That Got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough hance in the world and I had to do something related to Lance picking a cat-person for the Monsters and Mana episode. Thanks to [springofviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/works) and [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/works) for betaing and helping with so many other things!!! <3

Lance had thought that all the magic technology in the castle meant he wouldn’t have to do _math_ to play the game Coran had roped them into. But he can’t read half the words on his virtual character sheet, and the ones he can read just make him even more confused.

Hunk has a good idea of whatever weird system the game runs on, at least — and Lance is always happy to lean on him for things like this.

On the first day resembling free time they have, he enters Hunk’s room without knocking.

“Hey.”

Hunk looks up from the computer he has positioned in his lap and raises a brow. “Wow. Not even going to knock?”

“We were roommates for years. I don’t think there’s anything I could walk in on that I haven’t seen before.”

“Alright, fair point.” Hunk laughs and sets his computer aside. “What do you need?”

“Help with that game Coran keeps trying to rope us into.” He sighs and runs a thumb along the curved corner of the glass tablet in his hand. “There’s a crapton of stuff I have to fill in on that thing he sent us, and I can’t figure it out.”

“Yeah, I thought you might want help with that.” Hunk grins and reaches out a hand for his tablet. “Mine’s already done, so we can work on yours together.”

“Of _course_ yours is.” Lance hands the tablet over. He takes a seat on the floor, sprawling out his legs and letting Hunk’s bed serve as his backrest, and sighs. “Did I at least get the parts I filled in right?”

“I think so?” Lance turns his head to see Hunk scrolling through the parts he’d completed with furrowed brows. “You want to be a thief? And a cat-person?”

“Yeah.”

Hunk taps at his computer to pull up the novel-length ruleset Coran had sent to them and squints at it, then looks back to the tablet in his hand. “You know, the math would be a lot simpler if you just played a human character. You’ll probably need my help whenever you level up.”

“Why would I want to be human? I’m already that in real life.”

“There’s other options that’d be easier for you.”

He twists to glare at Hunk. “So what? They don’t look as cool!”

“It’s just a little funny, when the only cat-like people we know in real life are Galra.” He pokes Lance in the shoulder. “Do you have a thing for them or something?”

“Dude, no. You’re reading too much into it.”

Hunk snickers. “If you say so, kitty.”

Lance’s stomach flips unexpectedly. A rush of heat crawls up his face, and he turns quickly, trying to snatch back his tablet, only to plant his face in the mattress when Hunk pulls it just out of reach. Hunk laughs and ruffles his hair before he can right himself.

“You might not make a graceful cat-person, but you’ll be a cute one.”

Lance straightens with a huff and smooths back his bangs. “I’m always cute.”

“You are, yeah.” Hunk grins slowly and reaches out with two fingers to scratch under his jaw. “But being a kitty would make you _extra_ cute.”

Lance freezes, caught off guard again by the pull the word _kitty_ has on him. The fingers on his neck haven’t moved, so he’s certain Hunk can feel his pulse racing, but the judgment he expects for his reaction never comes.

“...You like that?”

He swallows, looking away quickly as he considers his response. It’s clear what Hunk is asking. And though he’s never imagined it before, it’d be obvious he’s lying if he tries to act like he isn’t curious about it now.

He lets out a nervous laugh. “I guess I might be? Never really thought about it...”

Hunk reaches down and places a hand on the top of his head -- as if he were petting a cat, Lance thinks, face flushing further. He looks up to where Hunk sits on the bed above him, breath slowing when he meets Hunk’s eyes.

“You know I’m not gonna judge you for anything, right? We both know a lot about each others turn-ons already.” He gives a teasing grin. “That’s what being roommates is all about, right?”

Lance smiles and lets himself lean into Hunk’s hand. It’s not like with Hunk is anything new to him -- they’d enjoyed more than a few handjobs back at the Garrison when they’d roomed together -- but this seems like something different. He licks his lips, gathering his nerve again.

“It’s just, you know...we haven’t fooled around since we left earth. Are you sure something like this is what you want to jump back into?”

“I don’t see a reason not to.” He shrugs. “You seem pretty turned on even though we’ve barely done anything, so I’m interested in seeing how it goes.”

Hunk moves his hand to the base of Lance’s neck in a slow stroke, drawing out a muffled groan.

“You like me petting you, kitty?”

Lance nods, embarrassed even as he butts his head against Hunk’s wrist.

“Here, let me --” Hunk reaches down to the hem of his shirt and pulls it up, allowing Lance to slip out of it just by stepping back. “There you go.” He smiles softly and pats his leg. “C’mere.”

Lance climbs up onto the bed with him and straddles his thigh. This position is familiar, somewhat -- he’s pretty sure they jerked each other off like this, one time -- but his pulse still races when Hunk unties his sweats and places a hand on his back. Without the barrier of fabric, the warmth of Hunk’s palm is enough to make him dizzy, forcing him to lean against his even-warmer chest.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve given you attention, huh?” Hunk’s voice is a low rumble as he pulls Lance in closer, fingertips scratching idly at his nape. He’s not sure if he should answer. They haven’t talked about how far into this act they mean to go, but the thought that he might not be allowed to speak is appealing enough that he limits his response to a hum and a soft nudge of his cheek against Hunk’s neck. That earns Lance a small laugh, but it’s not a bad one -- more startled than anything else -- and the heated exhale that follows it makes it obvious he’d enjoyed it.

There’s a minute where neither of them move as the new dynamic between them sinks in. And then Hunk’s hand moves down his back in a slow slide that nearly makes him curse. It’s so little contact, but the pleasant buzz it leaves behind is enough to make him arch and grip Hunk’s shoulders tighter.

“Wow. You’re really into this, huh?” Hunk murmurs against his neck, hand still moving slow and steady along his back despite Lance’s trembling. “Should we get you some ears? And a collar? You’d be cute.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and nods, breath hitching. The image is in his head now, and when Hunk’s other hand comes to the side of his neck, all he can imagine is large fingers hooking underneath a leather band to keep him still. He whimpers and rocks forward, feeling himself throb.

Only his back is receiving attention, but he doesn’t want Hunk’s hands anywhere else. The teasing of the strokes is enough, and each time Hunk pets him, Lance moves lower, until his cock is trapped between himself and the firm muscle of Hunk’s thigh. His thighs quake with the effort of keeping the position through his movements. He plants one hand against the mattress for support to brace himself and grinds down, letting out a low moan as he finally gets the friction he’d searched for.

“Shit, Lance...I can feel you leaking through everything.”

The sound of his name brings him out of the haze he’d fallen into. He freezes and he blinks up at Hunk, suddenly embarrassed at how caught up he’d gotten in the act. It’s selfish of him -- there’s nothing about this that’ll get Hunk off, since it’s only his thigh -- and he hasn’t even taken off more than his shirt, hasn’t even touched Hunk at all--

A hand slips under his jaw, tilting his head up. Like always, Hunk has a read on his worries the moment they cross his mind, and it only takes a single soft look to temper them. “If it feels good for you, you should keep going. I like seeing my kitty be shameless.”

Lance tucks his head into Hunk’s stomach and exhales, embarrassed from the assurance and the way his heart had skipped a beat at the possessiveness in the words. It takes him a few seconds to get the nerve to move his hips again -- and when he does, Hunk encourages him with a murmured praise and a slow stroke along his spine that makes him twitch. He keeps his face hidden, letting Hunk’s shirt muffle his moans until he has to turn his head to breathe. Hunk’s hands hold him steady, allowing him to think of nothing but how good the pressure of the thigh against his cock feels and find the rhythm he wants.

Hunk’s hand is large enough to cover half of his ass. He traces along the top of Lance’s boxers with a finger, then dips it lower to press at his hole through the fabric. “Can we put a tail on you next time? I’m sure there’s toys for that...”

Lance whines and pushes back against the pad of Hunk’s finger, overwhelmed. There’s no way it’s going in like this, but that doesn’t mean he can’t think about it, and it doesn’t change how sensitive the nerves around his entrance are, or the image Hunk had put into his head. His hips stutter as Hunk runs a dry circle around him, and the pressure forces him down, making his body flush with heat and his cock throb.

He’s close, and Hunk feels it -- the fingers still on his back curl, eager, and Hunk’s other hand leaves the bed to card through his hair in an obvious imitation of petting.

“You really make such a good kitty, Lance. I want to keep you.”

The praise makes his hips stutter. He grinds down harder against Hunk, getting the last bit of friction he needs to push him over the edge.

He clutches at Hunk’s forearms and clenches his jaw, letting only a small hiss of pleasure escape him as his cock pulses out his release. Hunk pets him through it, which only makes him tremble more.

When he finally stills, he hears Hunk hum softly before running a hand over the back of his neck.

“You wanna clean up that milk, kitty?”

Lance nearly forgets to breathe. He blinks up at Hunk, who quickly pulls his lips into a nervous smile.

“If that’s too much, you don’t have to, I’m just trying to figure out what works...”

Lance shakes his head and swallows. He noses Hunk’s stomach, then slides down to the floor so his knees are on the carpet and he’s eye level with the come that had leaked onto Hunk’s pajamas. The fabric does nothing to hide how hard he is, but he forces himself to resist the urge to press his face against it and inhale to show how desperately he wants to please.

He keeps his eyes down as he leans forward, embarrassed, and closes them when he begins lapping up the come.

The taste isn’t entirely pleasant -- whatever the goo is doing to their bodies, he doesn’t want to know -- but he’s eager enough to obey that he manages to clean it all up, leaving only a wet patch of spit on the thin fabric of Hunk’s pajamas.

He pulls away, swallowing the heavy taste in his mouth before letting his head rest limply on Hunk’s thigh. There’s nothing but the sound of Hunk’s breathing, and a hand combing softly through his hair, but the peacefulness of it tugs on his nerves.

He places a hand on Hunk’s hip and looks up. ”You want something too, right? I could jerk you off, or whatever you want, really.”

Hunk licks his lips. “Yeah?”

“Of course.” Lance huffs out a short laugh. “You think I’d just leave you hanging? I’m not that selfish.”

“I know, I know.” Hunk scratches the back of his head and exhales. “Would it be too weird to keep doing the kitty thing since you’ve already gotten off? I think I really like it -- I mean, I _know_ I like it--” He cuts himself off to turn his head away. “Something about the idea of keeping you as a pet is just... ” 

Lance’s fingers tighten in Hunk’s shirt as he stares up at him. If he hadn’t gotten off seconds ago, just hearing _that_ would get him hard, he’s certain.

“Okay, yeah, me too -- fuck.” He rises up on his knees just enough to steal their first kiss of the night and grins against his lips. “I wanna get you off. Just tell me how.”

Hunk smiles and places a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him close just long enough to return the kiss before pushing down on his shoulders and directs him back onto his knees. There’s a pause as Hunk does nothing more than run a fingers over his neck, as if considering what to do with him, and Lance can’t help but hold his breath. He’s dizzy by the time fingers tighten in his hair, and nearly pitches fully forward when Hunk starts to pull him forward between his knees.

He watches, mouth dry, as Hunk uses his free hand to unlace his sweats and tugs them down, revealing his cock.

“It’s easy to guide a cat wherever you want them by their scruff.”

Lance groans when the grip on his hair firms. He knows where Hunk wants him, but he lets himself be led.  Hunk holds the back of his neck and guides him until he’s close enough to feel the heat of his cock, then forces him still.

“You want to suck me off, kitty?”

Lance’s eyes snap up -- he can’t say _please,_ though the word is burning on his tongue -- so he pleas with a small whine and strains forward. It’s either exactly what Hunk’s looking for, or he’s impatient -- but it works. A second later, Hunk pushes his cock along Lance’s cheek, smearing the precome that’d gathered along the head across his flushed skin before guiding himself into his mouth.

The weight of it is immediately familiar, and his whole body heats at the sensation of Hunk’s cock sliding along his tongue. He opens his mouth wider as Hunk pushes him further down, taking more and more and laving at what he can. It’s difficult, with how much Hunk fills his mouth, but the moan it earns him is worth it, and the spit it creates makes it that much easier for Hunk to slide smoothly between his lips. One hand stays on the base of his neck to guide him back-and-forth as the other pets over his hair. Each time he tightens his lips to suck, Hunk murmurs a praise for him, stoking his desire to please until he’s pushing his limits and straining against Hunk’s grip to try and reach the base of his cock.

The moment the head presses against the back of his throat, he sputters, but when Hunk begins pulling back, he shakes his head and whimpers. Hunk pauses, giving Lance a chance to lick and plead with his eyes. The concern that had flashed across Hunk’s eyes vanishes, and his hand returns to the back of Lance’s head.

“You really want more milk, huh -- such a greedy kitty.”

Lance hums around Hunk in affirmation, knowing that even if he pulled off he wouldn’t be able to speak, and takes him in deep again. He knows Hunk’s close, and the thought of having his mouth filled sends a wave of warmth through him that makes him move faster. The sound of his lips stretching around the shaft and head each time he pulls back is wet and loud, but he hears Hunk inhale sharply, and his eyes scrunch shut as he feels Hunk’s cock stiffen and throb against his tongue.

“Shit,” Hunk pants, grip softening briefly before tensign again. “Drink up, kitty.

He swallows each pulse as it comes, ignoring the thickness that builds in his throat. There’s too much to keep up with, and when Hunk is done, he’s still left with a pool of it on the back of his tongue and he has to pull off to swallow down. Hunk watches his throat work with a heated stare. The hand on the back of his head moves to cup his cheek, directing him to look up.

Lance bites his lip, all too aware of how disheveled he looks. His jaw is sore, and a tacky coating of spit covers his lips and the sides of his mouth that he wipes away on the back of his wrist.

“That, uh—“ he pauses when he hears he roughness in his voice. “That was good, yeah?"

Hunk answers him by scooping him up by his arms and kissing him hard. Lance melts into it, letting Hunk run his tongue along his mouth before pulling back with a heavy sigh.

“That was _amazing_ ,” he says, pressing his lips to Lance’s again for emphasis. “Really — the first thing we do when we get back to earth is find you a collar and ears. Or anything else you want.”

Lance snorts. “Why wait? You really think the Galra wouldn’t have some kinky sex stuff?”

Hunk’s brow furrows briefly before he answers. “You know, you’re probably right. We just have to find another space mall.”

“I’ll keep an ear open for one with an alien sex shop, don’t worry.” He smirks and pushes Hunk’s chest until he falls back, then follows to lay beside him and bury his face in his collar. He closes his eyes, relaxing easily at the sound of Hunk’s heartbeat. “...Why did we wait so long to do this again?”

“Too busy saving the universe, I guess.” Hunk rests an arm over him, pulling him closer. “But if you want, we can make time for it.”

Lance’s face heats, but it’s a pleasant warmth. He lets his lips brush against Hunk’s pulse when he nods. “I’d like that, yeah.”


End file.
